Comme un rythme de Jazz
by destroyhumanity
Summary: salut, je vous présente ma fic, c'est du Gazille/laxus, je sais que c'est bizarre mais bon je n'y peut rien c'est comme ça
1. Épilogue

Epilogue

-Dou bidou wap, dou bidou wap, chantonna Gazille d'un air absent.

Autour de lui, les gens riaient , prenaient une vidéo et partaient à cause de la pluie qui tombait, à moins que ce soit à cause de leur manque d'intérêt pour un jeune homme qui ne savait pas chanter. Pourtant il en restait un, qui ne semblait pas être dérangé par la pluie, ni par le temps qui passait. C'était un homme étrange. Petit, une énorme calvitie sur la tête, il était vraiment ridicule. Autour de lui toutes les personnes riaient devant le massacre auditif généré par le musicien, mais lui ne riait pas. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il appréciait cette musique.

Toute la journée, il resta là à écouter les paroles du jazz-man et il ne bougea que lorsque Gazille plia ses affaires et commença à partir.

- Où vas-tu mon garçon ? Fit l'homme.

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

- Eh bien si tu veux un endroit où aller, tu peux chercher vers le centre de la ville, il y a là-bas quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser un jeune homme comme toi.

-Si tu le dis... je verrais bien, répondit Gazille du tac au tac.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il prit ses affaires et partit sous le regard du vieil homme.

_(flash back)_

_- José ou vas tu ?_

_- J'ai un concert ma chérie je rentrerais plus tard, occupe toi bien du petit._

_- Fait attention à toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Lica, tout ira bien._

_..._

_- Flash info, le __célèbre__ jazz-man José __R__edfox est mort __hier soir lors d'un de ses concerts. __U__n projecteur mal accroché serait tombé sur le chanteur et l'aurait grièvement blessé. Il __est mort des suites de ses blessures__ sur le chemin de l'hôpital._

…

_- Madame Redfox, voici le testament de votre mari. Il vous lègue ainsi qu'à votre fils tous ses biens… _

_- Maman, il est où papa ?_

_- Va dans ta chambre Gazille._

_- Mais je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, pourquoi tu me punis ?_

_- Va dans ta chambre j'ai dit !_

…

_- Alors ton père est mort c'est vrai ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas, laisse moi tranquille._

_- Tu sais quoi, il paraît que le projecteur lui a écrasé la tête…_

_- Tais toi ou je te casse le nez !_

_- C'est ça ouais ! t'osera jamais faire ç…_

…

_- Oui madame, votre fils a a frappé un des ses camarades, nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de l'exclure de cette école… _

_- Je vous en prie monsieur le directeur soyez clément, José n'est pas méchant._

_- Je suppose que vous parlez de votre fils, Gazille ?_

…

_- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais suite à l'accident tragique de votre père,il semble que…_

_- Que quoi docteur ?_

_- Il semble que votre mère ai subi de graves troubles au niveau psychologique et ne puisse plus faire la différence entre vous et votre père… C'est pourquoi il lui arrive de vous appeler José._

_(fin flash back)_

- José, c'est toi ?

- Non maman, c'est Gazille.

- Ah…

- Euh, j'ai un truc à faire, je reviens.

- …

- A toute a l'heure.

La pluie s'étant enfin arrêtée, Gazille sortit de son appartement et prit la direction du centre ville. En chemin, il se demanda ce qui pourrait l'intéresser la-bas, à part les pickpockets et les vendeurs illicites. Il s'arrêta sur la place centrale, et s'assit sur un banc, tout en regardant autour de lui.

Un homme vint soudain à sa rencontre et s'assit a coté de lui. Grand, musclé, blond, les yeux bleus, il avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil gauche. Gazille le regarda un instant et entama la discussion :

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Hein, quoi ? Ah désolé j'entends rien, j'ai mon casque dans les oreilles, répondit le blond en coupant sa musique. C'est bien toi Gazille Redfox ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Insista Gazille, sur la défensive.

- Tu veux boire un verre ?

-Non, désolé, je suis pas de ce bord là.

Le blond éclata de rire devant la réponse.

-C'est une première ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus c'est pas mon truc. Donc, tu viens boire un verre avec moi ?

- Y aurait pas moyen de manger un truc plutôt ?

- Si tu veux... On peut aller là-bas ils font de bonnes choses, répondit son interlocuteur en désignant un restaurant non loin de là.

- Ok.

Gazille se leva et suivi l'inconnu jusqu'à un restaurant dont l'enseigne indiquait : Mermaid Heel. Le balafré entra, et il le suivit. Ce dernier s'assit à une table et regarda autour de lui. Une grande salle, peinte en bleu et remplie d'aquariums dans lesquels nageaient des poissons multicolores.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda le blond.

- Des huîtres, répondit Gazille.

- Hé ben !T'as pas pris le repas le moins cher, fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

- C'est parce que les huîtres sont riches en fer. Tu savais que pour cent grammes il y a entre cinq et neuf mg de fer ?

- Ah, je savais pas. Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose.

- A ton tour de m'apprendre quelque chose. Ton nom par exemple, dit Gazille en croisant les bras.

- Laxus Drear.

- Tu fais pas partie du groupe de rock Unité Raijin ?

- Ouais, répondit Laxus, surpris. T'aime bien notre musique ?

- Ça va, c'est sympa... y'a du rythme.

- Merci… Ah merde, t'as vu l'heure ?! Faut qu'on se bouge si on veut t'inscrire.

- M'inscrire où ? Demanda Gazille, pris par surprise.

- Ben, à l'académie Fairy Tail, pardi !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à l'académie Fairy Tail. Tout au long de l'année, vous travaillerez sous la surveillance des professeurs,

qui vous enseigneront tous les aspects de la musique techno, rap, pop, jazz, blues, rock, et encore plein d'autres choses qui font de la musique ce qu'elle est. Mais pour l'instant, laissons place à l'excellent groupe qu'est Unité Raijin, et qui va nous interpréter leur dernière chanson !

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les membres de l'équipe musicale montèrent sur l'estrade et commencèrent a jouer. Pour la centaine de personnes présentes dans la salle, cette musique ne signifiait rien de spécial, sauf pour Gazille, qui savait que ce son était une invitation à redécouvrir la musique, la travailler, la perfectionner et ainsi atteindre le sommet.

Il écouta attentivement, pour mieux savourer chaque parole, chaque vibration qui s'enfonçaient en lui, éveillant en lui le désir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Une larme coula, discrète, représentative des émotions qui l'habitaient. A cet instant, la musique s'arrêta et il revint a la réalité.

- Je vous remercie. Maintenant je laisse la place à Makarov Drear, termina Laxus en s'inclinant face au public. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

- Je te remercie Laxus, dit Makarov en se levant à son tour.

Il se plaça devant l'estrade dont le micro avait été baissé à sa hauteur.

- Comme il a été dit un peu plus tôt, nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous, et j'espère que tout se passera bien cette année. Je me permet aussi de demander aux anciens de l'école de ne pas la détruire auquel cas vous aurez à subir de graves sanctions, HuHu. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne année !

Sur ces paroles, le directeur tourna des talons, descendit de la chaise sur laquelle il était debout et descendit de l'estrade.

Un à un, les élèves sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs communs. Gazille se préparait à sortir quand deux personnes l'accostèrent. Le premier était brun, les yeux noirs et pour on ne sait quelle raison ne portait pas entièrement son uniforme, il avait aussi un pendentif en forme de croix autour du cou. L'autre avait les cheveux roses, et des yeux noirs, comme son voisin, sauf que lui était habillé correctement. Ce fut lui qui entama la discussion :

- Salut, je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel et toi ?

- Gazille Redfox. Et le nudiste, il s'appelle comment ?

- Ah je me disait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas sur mes vêtements, répondit le jeune homme en remettant sa chemise et son pantalon. Et je m'appelle Gray Fullbuster.

- Tu peut venir avec nous si tu veux, je crois qu'on est dans le même dortoir ! AHHHHH JE SUIS GONFLE A BLOC ! S'exclama soudainement Natsu.

- Il est toujours comme ça ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua Gray, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

- En fait je m'inquiète surtout pour ta santé mentale, rétorqua Gazille d'un air choqué. T'es gay ?

- Hé hé, d'ailleurs ça fait rager Juvia…

- Ouais mais ne t'approche pas trop d'accord ? Répondit Gazille sans vraiment savoir qui était cette Juvia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien c'est pas grave…

- Monsieur Gray !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Juvia, je suis occupé tu vois pas ? Soupira Gray, excédé, à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître.

- Euh… pourriez-vous m'accompagner au dortoir s'il vous plaît ? Demanda la dénommée Juvia pleine d'espoir.

- Non.

-AHHHH Monsieur Gray ! Quelle cruauté ! Gémit Juvia en s'éloignant.

- Ça aussi c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua Gray. Allez viens, on y va.

Gazille suivit le couple à travers le bâtiment, et après s'être perdu plusieurs fois, ils arrivèrent devant le soi-disant dortoir qui avait plus l'air d'un hôtel qu'autre chose.

Ils entrèrent et cherchèrent leur chambre. Soudainement, un homme de grande taille, roux et mal rasé se présenta devant eux avec une feuille et leur dit :

- Bon, moi c'est Gildartz Clive, je suis le directeur adjoint et aussi le surveillant du dortoir, leur dit l'inconnu. Au fait, vous avez quel age ?

- J'ai dix-neuf ans et toutes mes dents ! Plaisanta Natsu.

- Plus pour longtemps si tu continue a te moquer de moi avorton ! Répondit le nommé Gildartz,

- Alors ça va, le vieux ? Répondit Gray, t'as l'air de tenir la forme !

- Ouais et toi ça roule ? Fit Gildartz qui semblait connaître les deux amoureux. Toi je crois que t'as vingt ans non ?

- Exact. Et je te présente Gazille Redfox. T'as quel age au fait ? Demanda t-il à son nouvel ami.

- Vingt-cinq ans, répondit Gazille.

-Vingt-cinq ! Dis donc t'es un vieux en fait ! S'exclama Natsu

- Tu me dois donc le respect, grogna le soi-disant vieux, mi-amusé,mi énervé.

- Ben tiens, c'est drôle, vous êtes dans la même chambre ! C'est la numéro trois, au fond du couloir, vous ne risquez pas de vous perdre.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils sortirent du dortoir, et se promenèrent dans l'enceinte de Fairy Tail. Leurs pas les amenèrent vers le réfectoire de l'académie, qui ressemblait à un café. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, qui était tenu par une jeune femme.

Elle avait des cheveux argentés dont la frange était maintenue par une élastique, et formait donc une houppette. Gazille la reconnut directement. C'était la mannequin du magazine Weekly Sorceler, un journal que le jeune homme connaissait, car il lisait toujours la rubrique musique.

Après s'être présenté, la jeune femme, nommée Mirajane Strauss, leur présenta toutes les personnes présentes ainsi que les groupes musicaux. Il y avait les Shadow Gear, composé de trois membres : Levy Mc garden, Jet, Droy et max. Il y avait aussi un groupe féminin, nommé Titania Paradise, dont les musiciennes étaient : Erza Scarlet. Lucy Heartfilia et comme par hasard de Juvia Lokser, qui se mit instantanément à crier dès qu'elle aperçut Gray. Le soir étant venu, les trois compagnons dînèrent, remontèrent vers leur chambre et se couchèrent. Pourtant un seul d'entre-eux resta éveillé.

Gazille ne parvenait pas a trouver le sommeil. Il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en réfléchissant à son entrée dans cette nouvelle école, et se demandait ce qu'il pourrait y faire pour améliorer son Jazz, qui, il le savait, était médiocre. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées, qu'il trouva le sommeil.

- EH le vieux réveille toi on va être en retard !

- C'est quelle heure Natsu…

- Onze heures et demie !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant idiot ! Cria Gazille, électrifié.

- Parce que tu faisais que ronfler abruti ! Gueula Natsu.

- C'est pas une raison barbie !

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça ?! Demanda Natsu, surpris.

- Ben avec tes cheveux ça fait poupée barbie…

- Eh vous deux, faudrait bouger un peu là non ? Dit Gray à l'attention des deux gueulards.

- Alors commence par t'habiller espèce d'idiot ! Hurlèrent Gazille et Natsu, en choeur.

Après s'être habillé, les trois nouveaux amis cherchèrent leur salle de cours. Ce fut une surprise pour Macao d'être interrompu dans son cours sur les instruments de musique maléfiques par trois premières années complètement paumés, dont un qui n'avait pas de haut. Il les interpella :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Euh…ben… balbutièrent les trois concernés.

- C'est rien. Ils m'attendaient pour aller manger, c'est des nouveaux, intervint une personne que Gazille connaissait très bien.

- Ok Laxus, fit le professeur. Puis il s'adressa aux deux autres. Vous pouvez l'attendre dehors si vous voulez.

Ils sortirent, puis, forcés d'attendre, ils s'assirent dans le couloir et parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps. Quand la sonnerie retentit, toutes les portes des salles s'ouvrirent et les élèves sortirent un à un. Laxus finit par sortir avec trois autres personnes. Il y avait une brune à lunettes nommée Evergreen, un mec étrange qui portait un casque de chevalier sur sa tête qui s'appelait Biscrow, et un autre avec des cheveux verts et qui semblait être en adoration devant le blond, dénommé Fried. Gazille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce mec l'énervait au plus haut point à toujours coller Laxus.

- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots vous savez, rigola Biscrow, ça c'est une des salles de cours des deuxièmes années. Vous, c'est a côté. Bon, on va manger ?

- Désolé, je mange pas avec vous, je déjeune avec Elfman ce midi. S'excusa Evergreen.

- C'est pas grave Ever, vas-y. À toute a l'heure, lui pardonna Fried. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a à manger… Quoi ?! des palourdes ,! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Là, c'était certain, Gazille ne l'aimait pas. Il se força a penser a autre chose , et son esprit vagabonda soudainement vers Laxus qui marchait devant lui.

- Quel cul ! Marmonna Natsu.

- T'es sérieux là ? Lui chuchota un Gray choqué. Il est pour Gazille n'oublie pas.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Répondit le jeune homme, puis en hurlant : JE SUIS GONFLE A BLOC !

Le seul a avoir entendu cet échange fut Biscrow. Il sourit mais ne dit rien.

_On verra bien ce qui arrivera pour la suite_, pensa t' il.

- tu pense à quoi Gazille ?demanda Fried.

- Rien qui puisse t' intéresser… Ah ben en fait si ça pourrait retenir ton attention !

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, He He.

Après avoir déjeuné, Laxus leur montra leur salle de cours et partit accompagné par son groupe.

Les trois compagnons entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent. Leur professeur, nommé Wakaba, leur distribua des feuilles en leur demandant de marquer le style de musique qu'ils voudraient développer et s'ils voudraient être ou étaient en groupe. Gazille regarda sa feuille, et marqua :

_-Jazz, chanteur solo._


End file.
